kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Axon
Axon is the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn. He is the leader of the Nobody group The Final Six. Story History At some point in his life, a man named Nao lost his heart, leaving behind his Nobody, Axon, one of six secret experiments of the late Organization XIII. He was trained by Xemnas and Zexion. Shortly before the Castle Oblivion incident, Axon and the other five experiments were stored in sleeping pods to preserve them for the future if the Organization failed their goal. He and the other five awoke fourteen years later and formed The Final Six. Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn In Kingdom Hearts: Hearspawn, Axon took on leadership of The Final Six and planned to finish Kingdom Hearts. He sent the other five members to other worlds, telling them to use the Madsouls and find a so-called "Heartspawn". After a wounded Xordon crawled back to the Castle that Never Was, telling him of a boy named Blain who must be a Heartspawn, Axon sent a message to the other members, via telekinesis, to wait for the boy to turn up at their stationed worlds and capture him. When every member returned, empty handed and defeated, Axon took matters into his own hands. He traveled to Ivalice to capture Blain himself, but was defeated. After his return to the Castle, Xensur reported that he had spotted Blain and his friends in the Dark City. Axon ordered Xensur to capture them, unaware that Xensur was merely getting Blain and co. out of the way so that he could turn on The Final Six and assassinate Axon. When Blain and friends entered the castle, after defeating Xensur, they defeated the next four members and confronted Axon. He engaged the three in a great battle, in which Cath and Kryke were knocked out, but were rescued by Riku, leaving the battle a duel between Blain and Axon's final form, Giga Axon. Blain was sent flying by one of Axon's attacks, but had a short mental meeting with Ren. The ghostly warrior taught Blain the technique, Sonic Ultima, which he eventually used to defeat Axon for good. As Axon died he snatched Blain with tentacles of darkness, telling him that he would drag Blain into Kingdom Hearts, thereby completing it. At the last moment, Blain was saved by three Keyblade-wielding figures (later revealing themselves to be Sora, Riku and King Micky), leaving Axon to be caught in his own black hole of nothingness. Appearance Axon is tall and muscular. He wears the typical black coat that members of the Organization wear. He has long black hair that seems to shape into a pair of devil-like horns on the top of his head. His eyes are gray and he has a black beard that ends in a point, making him look even more like a devil. Personality Axon is the most "nobody-like" of the final six, showing little emotion and always serious. He is very distant, as he is rarely seen with any of the other members, except to discuss plans with them. He believes that anyone who gets in his way must be destroyed, although he usually sends the other members to do his dirty work. He takes the mission of restoring Kingdom Hearts very seriously (probably because he wants his heart back more than anyone else). Despite his cold personality, his last words as he was dragged into the void were words of terror and desperation. Fighting Style Trained by Xemnas and Zexion, Axon has power over Nil, the essence of nothingness, and Illusion. His weapons are two Keyblade-like swords called Zero Blades. They are, as Axon describes them, "empty blades of nothingness". Despite this, they are very deadly (Axon believes he lost to Blain in their first battle because he wasn't using the Zero Blades), and can fire blasts of energy from the "teeth" of their blades. As all of the Final Six members do, Axon has several attacks based on his elemental powers. Basic form Force Shield: Creates a sheild of Nil energy to block enemy attacks. It will burst after a few seconds and will damage anyone too close. Doppleganger: Creates a decoy of himself, which will self destruct when hit. Laser Blade: Fires blasts of Nil energy from his Zero Blades, which cause a lot of damage, but can be blocked. Mirrors of Fear: Creates a circle of mirrors around his enemy, zipping in and out of the mirrors until his enemy hits one. If his enemy strikes the mirror he is in, he will become stunned, but if he strikes one of the empty mirrors, all the mirrors will shatter and Axon will attack from behind. Mecha Axon In this form, Axon dons a suit of mechanized armor that wields two giant blades in each hand. It also has several guns mounted on it. Hologram: Creates a circle of holograms of himself around his foe. This attack is mostly the same as Mirrors of Fear. Zero Blaster: Fires a large beam that chases the foe. It can be avoided with multiple dodge rolls. Hail of Nil: Fires multiple lasers from his guns, that home in on his enemy. Giga Axon In this form, Axon becomes a large dragon-like monster. He still has his Zero Blades. Black Breath: Breathes a jet of black flames that spreads across the area. It can be avoided by gliding over it. Fatal Mirage: causes the area to smoke. Axon runs about the smoke and launches blasts of energy that can't be blocked. He can only be stopped if you find him and da mage him with a combo-attack. Nothing to Fear: Energizes his Zero Blades and performs a long, powerful combo-attack that must be dodged or blocked perfectly. If you survive this, Axon will be stunned, allowing you to land a combo or two on him. Quotes In Cutscenes "So, you're the one who's giving the others so much hassle...how can one boy cause so much trouble?" "The Heartspawn...those who are with two hearts, instead of one. You would think they would be more generous...and share a heart!" "How...did this happen...You just wait, boy! You will soon belong to Kingdom Hearts, mark my words!" "The thorn in my side returns...I shall rip you out this time!" "No...I swore to my master, Xemnas...I would complete the heart of all worlds...I will begin...the great age of the NOBODIES!" "This...it cannot be...No!...It cannot end like this!...The moon!...so cold...my name...N...Nao...it cannot fade!...I wanted to be whole!...I wanted...no...NOOOOOO!!!" In Battle "This will end you!" (using Nothing to Fear) "Take that!" (using Combo-Attack) "Dodge this, Heartspawn!" (Laser Blade/Zero Blaster) "Know your place!" ''(starting battlefirst battle) ''"You should share your power!" (starting battle [as Mecha Axon) "Away with you!" (using Force Shield/Hail of Nil) "Lowly...scum!" (using Fatal Mirage/Mirrors of Fear) "Nothingness...is eternal!" (starting battle Giga Axon) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn Category:Nobodies